The Trials of Vinnie Terrio
by HouseCity101
Summary: Once being whacked in the head by a scratching post, Vinnie's life has been changed along with his friends. From challenging Russell in a smarts competition, to meeting a snooty new pet, and a mysterious new organization that are after the pets and Blythe! And the leader is an old friend the gang had met from before! Smart!/Mature!Vinnie X Zoe! Rated K plus! Rating may change!


**So um, this fanfic that I am doing will be, pretty strange actually. This will be called The Trials of Vinnie Terrio. It's about what would happen if Vinnie was knocked in the head and not only changed his other personality, but has become more sane that Russell! **

**This story is sort of a redo to my past LPS fic called Life with Vinnie, which the story was quite good, but the major problems was that it was edited in script format and there was some story elements that didn't make any sense. But however, Princess Precious will be in this story, but as an antagonist along with the real secret villain that is NOT the Biskit Twins or Digby or heck even Scout! You will just have to find out for yourself!**

**As for this story, it will take place during the start of Season Two, but with an alternate twist! So keep in mind there will be changes!**

**In the prologue, will see how Vinnie changes from his stupid self to a whole new personality!**

**Also, I DON'T OWN LPS! For now on, I will never say that again for every start of the chapter! It's just getting irritating!**

**Enjoy, for now :D!**

* * *

**The Trials of Vinnie Terrio  
By HouseCity101**

**Chapter Zero — Prologue**

We all know Vinnie Terrio. He was just a green gecko who lives in Downtown City, goes to Littlest Pet Shop with his friends, and of course, love's dancing.

But however, there is one weakness that Vinnie had ever since he was born: his stupidity. Yes, Vinnie wasn't the shiniest knife in the drawer, meaning that he was "too dumb to live" in the pet shop. Sure, Minka Mark—one of his friends—is hyperactive like him, but sadly, even she isn't that dumb.

And of course, Vinnie's innocent mind can lead into lots of trouble, saying nonsensical things, always making the stupid decisions, and is always beaten up by a few of his friends for doing either (which that is irritating to look at!) except for his dear friend, Penny-Ling, who would obviously never do that. (And that's a good thing, too.)

Even more, he has a crush on one of his friends, in which he quoted "the most beautiful dog in the world", Zoe Trent. A purple Spaniel who is in fact a dog and loves to sing. Vinnie tries to find some way to impress Zoe, but has always failed. Additionally, every time he tries to speak to her, he would always get scared and run away. Unfortunately, for him, his rival, Digby was able to beat him first and Zoe has always fallen for him instead.

The poor gecko even couldn't dance that well thanks to his long tail, which always makes him fall, plus ruining his performance. If any newcomer from the pet shop sees him like that, they would either be disappointed or just laugh in his face. Sure, he would easily take out his tail so he could dance better, but that would obviously grow back.

Vinnie just wished that his weaknesses would chance and have a new life that would change everything, but everyone knows that would never happen.

Or would it...?

* * *

It all started in a perfect sunny day in Downtown City. Blythe was already back from another day at school, greeting the pets and telling them about what happened. It has been a while since the pets have been reunited with Blythe since Madison came along during the summer. And speaking of Madison, she has been vanished since Blythe came back. Wherever she is remained a complete mystery.

As for the pets themselves, they were doing their regular things. Zoe was practicing her singing, Russell was cleaning and organizing the place, Sunil was practicing his magic act, Minka was painting her latest portrait, Penny-Ling was ribbon dancing, Pepper was setting up her comedy props, and finally Vinnie was trying to practice his new dance routine.

He has been planning this since last week and is hoping that it would finally impress Zoe. But however every time he fears of Digby coming in to laugh in his face, his dance moves would always be ruined once he falls on the floor in shame.

But however, once he was almost completing his routine, he imagined Digby laughing at his dance moves and getting his chance with Zoe. This scared Vinnie so much that he went over and pushed on someone. And that someone was most likely Pepper. Once the grey skunk's eye's opened, she she's all of her props on the floor next to an unconscious Vinnie.

"Vinnie!" she shouted at him. "What have you done? Can't you see that I worked so hard putting this together?"

Once Vinnie got up, he sees the mess that he made. Surely, Pepper didn't like this, but Russell would be completely mad once he was trying to clean the place up. Finally, he spoke. But unfortunately, his "weakness" that is obviously his stupidity, get in the way.

"Well excuse me, Pepper!" Vinnie said quite rudely. "You were the one who was in my way! I was just practicing for my upcoming dance routine when bumped into me with you _lousy_ tail!"

Pepper, who was stunned by Vinnie's remark, grabbed her rubber chicken in anger and immediately whacked Vinnie but _harder_ that before.

_**WHACK!**_

Once Vinnie was whacked, he started to dizzily spin around. Unfortunately for him, he bumped into the tall cat scratching post. He looked at the post falling into him as he screamed in fear once it came crashing down to his little green head.

_**CRASH!**_

"Pepper! What have you done!? I told you to be careful with that chicken of yours!" Russell shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Pepper defended. "It's just that Vinnie was saying something rude about my tail!"

"But did you really have to do that, darling?" Zoe said.

"I hope he's not dead." Sunil worried.

"Me too!" Penny-Ling agreed.

"Hey guys, what happened—WHAT THE WHAT!?" Blythe was heard when she came in. "What happened here!? And where's Vinnie!?"

"Well let's just say a certain skunk did this to him on purpose." Russell grumbled.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't even know that it happened!" Pepper said.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar noise. "Uh…"

"Hey guys!" Minka cheered. "He's waking up!"

A pair of two eyes slowly opened to see the other pets and Blythe looking at someone.

"Vinnie?" Blythe was the first one to speak. "Are you okay?"

Once he heard Blythe's question, Vinnie finally spoke. But somehow, his tone was a bit _different_. "Yeah, I'm okay…"

"Wait a minute," Russell realized. "Are you sure that you're okay, Vinnie. Even though you look hurt, but your voice, it's…different."

"Really? Well when you think about it, that's—"

"Oh Vinnie!" Pepper ran in and hugged him. "I am really really really sorry I hit you! I didn't even know that this would happen!"

Vinnie stared at her for a second until he finally responded. "I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, I forgive you." He then smiled at her.

Pepper smiled in relief. "Finally."

"Alright, Vinnie." Blythe walked in. "Let's see if I could find any bruises in your body."

"Okay." Vinnie said calmly as he hopped on Blythe's shoulder and was gone.

Meanwhile, Russell noticed something odd about Vinnie. "Um guys?" He said to the other pets. "Did you notice anything odd about Vinnie once he woke up?"

"Um, no." All of them said.

"No!? What do you mean no!? Didn't you notice his voice pattern!?"

"Well, he sounds fine to me!" Minka said.

"There's no way Vinnie can be that different!" Penny-Ling said. "He's still the same friend we know and love."

"Although, he's a bit too dumb." Sunil added, receiving a "Really?" look from the rest of the group. "What? It is true isn't it?"

"Well whatever reason Russell, I'm sure Vinnie is fine!" Zoe smiled. "Besides, you're just overreacting!"

Once the pets went back to what they were doing Russell tried to talk back to them. "Overreact—but. He's—uh—he doesn't sound like—though! Forget it!"

He then looked at the fallen scratching post as he stared in confusion. "Whatever just happened, something doesn't feel right about Vinnie. And I have a feeling that he's _changed_."

But unaware to him or the others, a mysterious figure was watching them from the window and immediately disappeared from beyond…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**So what happened to Vinnie? Is he still fine? Or is Russell right about what he said? Also, who is the mysterious figure who is watching the pets? Tune in to the main story to find out! See ya then :D!**


End file.
